You'll be Safe, Harry
by Flute Chick
Summary: This is a oneshot-songfic.  Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars "Safe and Sound".  The sacrifices we make holds for a better future . . .


**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is a songfic I hope you enjoy . . . I've been itching to write it for a while now. Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars.**

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go,<em>

Lily and James were taking care of little Harry when Lily was looking back on her past. She looked at James, remembering when his parents had been killed by Voldemort. She'd gone to him immediately, and he'd refused to see even Sirius at that point. But Lily swore she wouldn't let go of him until he was okay, and eventually, he got better.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light . . . _

Lily shuddered in remembering how dark and gloomy he had been, and how it was as if the gloom had killed him off already . . . he had looked like a living corpse.

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

He had begged her, countless times after, to go out with him like usual, but it was when they were alone, and not in public . . . that was when she began to realize that he liked her, and didn't see her as an object to be won.

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight . . ._

She smiled at the memory, and was glad that the days were over that he was an arrogant, spoiled, idiot. Well, sometimes, he still was, but he was her idiot. She cuddled Harry, and James kissed her on the cheek. Then a loud crack erupted outside, and their eyes both widened in shock. James took one look out the window and shouted: "You take Harry, I'll hold him off!" Lily sucked in a breath and sprinted up to the nursery, immediately putting up as many shields as she could around the room. Lilly Potter could now do nothing but comfort her crying child and be silent as she watched her husband fight for their lives. Those days were gone for sure.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

Lily whispered for Harry to sleep, but he wouldn't, and watched as the sun slowly set, and two figures shouted, shooting off curses at one another out on the front lawn. Lily tried to keep herself from crying out.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

"Shh, Harry, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you . . . I love you Harry, I love you. Shh, mummy's here . . ."

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound . . ._

Lily knew that if James managed to hold the Dark Lord off long enough, reinforcements might come . . . maybe they'd be saved. Even so, no matter what . . . she swore in her mind that Harry would survive, safe and happy, somehow.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire_

Lily watched on, not letting Harry look at the fight, holding him close to her. Flames started on the trees, on the house . . . but the wards on the room protected against that. James got hit by a Stinger in the arm, and roared yet another spell at the abomination he fought. It was happening so fast . . . but to Lily it felt like hours.

_The war outside our door keeps ragin' on . . ._

Voldemort was getting angrier, and Lily's mind was racing in ways to save James . . . it couldn't be done . . . Harry? There was one way, but then he would be alone. Lily smiled sadly at her son, who was now just beginning to fall asleep. He yawned in her arms, and Lily cringed as she heard another shout of curses and a grunt of pain.

_Hold on to this lullaby_

She sung very softly now, to Harry, and he turned and seemed to be asleep. She laid him in his crib and looked out the window again, at the one moment that would tear her apart.

_Even when the music's gone . . ._

Her singing trailed off as she saw and heard the spell at once, and saw the green jet of light hit its target . . .

_Gone . . ._

"JAMES!" she screamed, and the monster that had killed her husband turned up to see her through the window. She ducked to dodge the curse aimed at her head, and quickly got herself in front of Harry's crib as her shields were shattered.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

She knew it would be the only way, to not fight, to give herself up so that her boy might live.

"Step aside, girl," hissed the high, cold voice. She shook her head and glared at him. If he'd just get it over with and use the curse . . . then Harry would be safe and she would be with James again.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily screamed as it came at her, but had one last thought before her breath left her: _I love you, Harry James Potter._

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

Lily was dead, but Harry wasn't. Voldemort didn't even think of the charm that she had used. And no one would ever know just how safe she had made her son.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound . . ._

Harry looked on at the snake-like face that had been his enemy for so long. His friends, his schoolmates, _his family_ was on the line. Riddle had no power, though, now that he had done as his mother had so long ago.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

The sun was setting on the life of Tom Riddle. Harry had given him every chance, but it was over now.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what ya think? Brilliant, if I do say so myself, and by the way:<strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, lyrics to the song, and the pencil I used in algebra today do not belong to me. However, I still used them well. Catch you later, my faithful minions-ahem, readers!**


End file.
